Deadly Songs
by PokeRanger123
Summary: Angel Yume is a singer of the young generation. She was also a Beta Tester for Sword Art Online and enjoyed playing it, but she isn't that great at making new friends... So when her manager/mother buys SAO for her, she's not to sure whats going to happen when she plays, or if everyone will find out who she is. (Sucky summary and better story, atleast I hope, but that's up to you)


Hey, new story idea for SAO! BTW, I'm going to redo my other SAO story, it isn't going in the way I planned. Well, anyways, here's my new story, Deathly Songs! Please R, R, and E!

* * *

I sighed as I walked home, my voice was tired out from singing all day long for a charity event. Why did my manager have to make me sing for old people? My voice was for those of my generation, not the last one. I sighed again. My phone rang in my pocket. I took it out and it had my manager's name on the screen. I touched the 'accept' button and raised my hand to my ear, not stopping from my walk.

"Angel, its me, you manager." Her manager spoke through the phone. I rolled my eyes, even though my manager couldn't see it.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady! I may be your manager, but I'm also your mom, too!" My mom exploded through the phone.

"H-How did you know tha-" My mom cut me off.

"It's a mother's tuition." I told her. I laughed and looked around for any secret people following me on my mother's orders.

"More like you're spying on me from the guy behind the fountain." She told me and my mom laughed a hearty laugh.

"Oh, Angel, you never cease to not be able to make me laugh!" My mom exclaimed in laughter. When the laughter died down, her voice became serious.

"Angel, there have been numerous news reports on the media about a game called Sword Art Online. I have already bought you the game and the necessary hardware to play it." Her mother told me. My eyes widened.

"Why do you want me to play it? I may have been in the Beta Tests, but I didn't like it." I lied to her. In all honesty, I was super duper excited, but I was worried that I wouldn't fit in with all the other players, or if they found out that I was the Angel Yume, singer songwriter young teenage idol, then they wouldn't leave me alone. When I did the Beta Test, no one would talk to me, which I greatly adored for a long period of time, but then a rumour spread across the server that I was a part of the Beta Testing too, and everyone went nuts! Luckily no one found me, but it still made me wonder who exactly let out that rumor?

"Angel." My mother called my name through the other end of the phone, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I want you to play this game to make actual friends, not just some snobby celebrities that care about nothing but your social status and your money. I want you to make friends that love you for you!" My mother exclaimed. I sighed in defeat. I was going to have to play the game.

"Fine, can you get your spy to drive me home?" I ask, she chuckled.

"Yes, I'll call him, stay where you are." She told me and hung up. A black BMW pulled up next to me. I got in knowing it was the spy. In about five minutes, I was pulling up in front of my luxurious home. My mom greeted me at the steps of the mansion.

"I have already had the hardware installed onto your computer in your room. The launch is supposed to be at 1:00 sharp, got that? I don't want you to be just putting it on at 1:01." My mom commanded. I nodded her head, slightly excited to see the realistic world of Aincrad again. It felt so nice to have another world you could escape into and lose all the worries and stress of the real world. But there was something ominous about the beautiful world, something dark and foreboding in a way that I slightly didn't like, but I'll dismiss it for now. I looked at the watch on my wrist. It said 12:50, I had ten minutes to spare before I had to plug in the NerveGear. I went up to my room to check out the stuff. My NerveGear back at the SAO HQ was a solid black with a light blue inside, this one was white with the same light blue inside, but it had the NVG, standing for NerveGear, was outlined in gold, unlike the Beta on that was labeled in white. I looked at my wrist watch again, it said 12:55.

"I guess it's time to plug in…" I say to myself. I open my door to shout out to my mom.

"I'm going to plug in now!" I shout and get a reply.

"Ok, sweety, you better make new friends!" She exclaims.

"I'll try…" I whispered to herself. I shut the door and plugged in the NerveGear into the head jack of her computer. I placed the helmet onto my head and lied down in my bed. The digital clock in the top left corner said 12:58. I sighed.

"Just two more minutes..." I whispered to herself. I looked at the clock again. It said 1:00.

"Link start!" I exclaimed and began to enter my appropriate information. The screen went white. The SAO logo came up in my screen and I smirked. I appeared on the first level in the Town of Beginning where all the beginners start out. Except I'm not a normal beginner. I look at my gloved hands. The gloves have gold and white swirls on solid black, I gasp. These are my gloves from the Beta Testing! Why do I have these? I shouldn't have these anymore! I whip my hand out to access my inventory, and see that all my stuff is still there, this isn't right!? I look around and hope that no one notices my higher level items on me.

"I have to get out of here before people notice my items aren't low leveled!" I whisper to myself. I freeze, remembering something. I press my weapons slot in the inventory. In the tab, it has a couple weapons, but I'm looking for one. _Rose Glimmer._ Rose Glimmer is a special sword that requires a skill I don't have to use it, so I kept it with me just in case I learned the skill by any chance. I begin to hear whispers.

"Hey, aren't those items a little bit high-leveled?" "Yeah, she must be a Beta Tester!" I've been noticed! I have to get out of here! I rush out of the crowd, and into an alleyway. I quickly change into my old gear and take out a lower leveled sword. I look at my level, still level 1. It doesn't make any sense why I have all my items from the Beta Testing... I mean, this is a new account, I should only have basic starter stuff. I walk out of the alley, acting as if I had just taken a short cut or something. I stood around for a while.

"I should go leveling up, I need to get back to my original level and even past that." I whisper to myself. A tall ravenette-teen runs past me. A flame-headed man calls after him. I turn to watch the scene fold out.

"Hey, you! Yeah, you!" The man called out, the teen turned around.

"Hmm? What do you need?" He asked. The man panted from running, which I chuckled at. Something like running and getting tired in SAO shouldn't be real.

"You look like you know the place! You must be one of those Beta Testers! Would you teach me how to battle?!" He asked, no begged, even getting on the ground. I sweat-dropped, he acts like a kid, not like an adult. The teen got nervous just from the question and started to back up.

"Yeah, I'm a Beta Tester, but I don't know..." He said uncertain if he should help out this man.

"Please, sensei?!" I giggled softly.

"Ugh, fine, I'm Kirito, you?" Kirito asked. The man got up off his knees and shook Kirito's outstretched hand.

"Klein!" Klein stated. Kirito shook his hand and the two started to walk out to a field out side of the Town of Beginnings. I debated on whether or not to make myself known and ask to go with them, I guess I should, because if I log out with no friends, my mom will get really mad, no scratch that, she'll be furious!

"U-Um... Hey!" I shouted out nervously. The two turned around and looked at me. I fidgeted under their gaze.

"W-Would you mind if I go with you? I kinda heard everything... I'm a Beta Tester too..." I tell them. Klein's eyes begin sparkling animatedly. He was next to Kirito in one moment, the next he was next to me asking me how old I was and what I liked and what my favorite food was. I kneed him in the place where the sun don't shine and he went down in pain. I sighed at his stupidity...

"Dude, there's no pain." I told him. He got up and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah, I forgot..." He stated sheepishly. I turned to Kirito.

"Can I go with you? My name is Angel, Beta Tester." I tell him. His eyes widen.

"I remember you! We partied up once in the Beta, remember?" He asked me, a memory popped into my head. I nodded.

"Yeah, I remember you know, how's it been?" I ask him, he shrugs.

"I've been better, though I think we should be heading out to that field before all the EXP is taken by the other new players." He states. Me and Klein nod, and run the rest of the way to the field that Kirito was talking about. Boar monsters wandered and roamed around the field. Me and Kirito exchanged looks, we knew how weak these monsters were.

"These are the monsters we'll be hunting, Klein, I'll teach you how to use your Sword Skill." Kirito told him and began to teach him. After a long explanation, Klein was able to kill one of the boars, while me and Kirito had lost count of how many we killed. Klein jumped in excitement.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. Me and Kirito laughed at him and his enthusiasm. He looked at us like we were being mean.

"What's so funny?" He asked defensively. I giggled.

"You do know those monster were about as weak as slime in other games right?" I asked him, he sweat-dropped.

"R-Really? I thought they were some mid-level boss or something!" He exclaims seriously. Kirito and I began laughing again, then Klein joined in the laughter afterwards. After our laughter faded, I looked at my clock in my inventory, it said 5:20.

"Hey, lets friend each other, I need to log off, I'm sure my mom is waiting for me with dinner." I tell them. Klein looked at his clock.

"Yeah, I'm gettin' hungry too, That's why I ordered a pizza for 5:30!" He exclaimed. I laughed softly. I sent friend requests to the two of them and they agreed.

"Well, I'll see you guys around!" I exclaim and whip my hand out to log out... only the log out button wasn't there.

"What's going on? Where is the log out button?" I ask myself, but loud enough for Kirito and Klein to hear. Kirito looks at me.

"What do you mean? It should be there like in the Beta Testing? Let me look." He states and opens up his menu, scrolling to the spot where the log out button _should_ be.

"You're right, it must be some sort of bug, I'm sure the server people are freaking out." He tells me, I nod hopefully.

"Yeah, lets hope so, if we were stuck in here, my mom would regret buying this game..." I state. Kirito nods in agreement. Klein begins to freak out about his pizza... what an idiot... A bell sounds out from the Town of Beginnings.

"What's that?" I ask, Kirito and Klein shrug, not knowing. Then we're surrounded by a blue-white glow. Now standing in the town square of the Town of Beginnings, I look around and see that all the players online in the area. Warning tiles appear above us, spreading all over the top of the sky. The red tiles began to ooze out red liquid that looked like blood, which it couldn't be because there's no actual blood in this game. The liquid began to form a shape, a body actually, and it was hooded, obviously male though. The man began to speak.

"Hello players of Sword Art Online. I am Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of SAO. I'm sure all of you have noticed an item missing from your menu, the log out button. I assure you all that this is no defect. Sword Art Online was created this way. You are all trapped inside the game until you have defeated the 100th boss. And also, if your HP hits zero, you will die and your avatar will be deleted from the system, but you will not only die here, you will die in the reality too. The NerveGear system has been built to fry your brain when you die, thus ending your life. Others in the outside world may not remove the nerve gear either. There have 214 deaths from this cause." Akihiko Kayaba announced. My heart stopped beating for a second. 214 deaths from removing the NerveGear? Akihiko Kayaba began to talk again.

"I have left you all a gift in your inventory," He stated. Everyone began to take out the so called 'gift'. I opened my inventory and take out the item called 'Mirror'. I look at my reflection, a girl with dark blonde hair and blue eyes stares back right back at me. Then, a glow surrounds everyone, including me. I look at my reflection again and a girl with silvery-blonde hair and chocolate-brown eyes stare back now. My now brown orbs widen in shock as they look around. Everyone's' avatars look different. Chaos and havoc slowly start to creep up on everyone, but I think it was always here, at least since Akihiko Kayaba arrived. The game creator spoke up again.

"I figured that since you all will be here for a long time, you might as well live in your own appearance. I wish you all good luck in clearing all 100 floors." He says and the robes disintegrate. Everyone panics after a girl screams. I look around for Kirito and Klein.

"Kirito! Klein!" I shout out through the screams and shouts. I hear my name called behind me.

"Angel!" I turn around and see a teen my age, but looks a lot like Kirito, a man is next to him. I can tell it's Klein because of his bandanna on his head.

"You guys, what are we going to do?" I ask. Kirito looks at me.

"I'm leaving right now, I want to level up as fast as I can in the areas around here before all the EXP and col is taken. Do you guys want to go with me?" He asks us. Klein makes a face.

"I'm sorry, but my buds are here still, we waited in line together to get the game. They must be around here, I'm sorry bud." He tells him. Kirito looks like someone just kicked his dog, making me instantly agree to his request.

"I'll go with you Kirito! I don't have anyone else as a friend on here anyways... I don't really have any friends on the other side." I tell him, he smiles.

"Thank you Angel. Klein, its ok, I understand. Go with them and get strong. I hope to meet you again some day, so don't die!" He exclaims. Klein gives him a thumbs up and a smirk.

"Don't worry, I'm not dying today, tomorrow, and never! I'll get by with the skills you taught me! I'll see you two again some day, don't die on me either!" He exclaims and runs to find his friends. I turn to Kirito.

"Let's get going to the next town over." I tell him and he nods. We run away from the Town of Beginnings and its chaos.

_'Kirito... Klein... Please don't die on me in here... I would hate myself if you two did... my first two real friends...'_

* * *

OK, so that's the first chapter, how was it? This is my second SAO story, so please tell me how I did on the first chapter. Please Review! :) Bye!


End file.
